Happy Birthday, Leo
by eriririri
Summary: In a quick panic, Leo brought up his hands to rub his messy bangs back over his forehead and eyes - that is, until a cool hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand back.


He always thought it was strange. Leo did, that is. The way his beige-haired master could be the most embarrassed hot-head... but then the most tender of lovers when the time came. Leo knew, once in a while, that romantic side of Elliot would snake its way to the surface; but that particular day, it was indeed a surprise.

As Elliot's fingers made their way into the raven's hair, a shiver was sent through his body. Confusion swam his mind as he turned to his master in question. Cold, pale fingers danced across the golden-flecked eyes of Leo - _When did he take my glasses off?_

It seemed to be going in slow motion - the kisses that caressed the raven's brow. Breaths escaped his lips at a heavy pace as his own hands crawled up to the brunette's face. Their clothing disappeared soon after, love bites and hickey's given on each other's necks, shoulders, their collarbones as well as along their stomachs.

Soon, the brunette was gently pushing Leo backward, his fingertips as light as feathers as they seemed to swim along the raven's hot, pale skin. _"Haah -"_ was let out of Leo's mouth, the cold hands he felt along the underside of his legs seeming blissful; those hands had a gentle touch, and as they focused on the sensitive place between his legs - even more gentle.

When Leo's eyes lifted slightly to look up at Elliot, he thought it was even more strange. Why was Elliot doing such things to his servant - to Leo of all people? _Not because... it's my birthday -_ came through the raven's mind as the brunette's fingers continued to stroke and tease, forcing Leo to moan, groan, whimper when those fingers began to tease devilishly. _"Leo,"_ Elliot whispered, brushing the back of his fingers up the other's stomach lovingly. The gesture made the raven shiver even more, narrowing his eyes - realizing, finally, his eyes were revealed.

In a quick panic, Leo brought up his hands to rub his messy bangs back over his forehead and eyes - that is, until a cool hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand back, back... and back.

"Don't you _dare_ do such a thing, Leo," the brunette murmured, his lips brushing along the backside of the other's hand. Piercing blue eyes met violet, golden-flecked ones. Slowly, Elliot leaned down, gently rubbing his forehead against Leo's; soon after, he turned his head, pressing his lips against his servant's, forcing his mouth open to explore the contents of his mouth. Tongues grazed against one another, against the roof's of their mouths and across their lips; said lips were teasingly bitten, _suckeled_ on, when finally - Elliot's cold hands hesitantly moved his servant's legs further apart.

Sensing the hesitation, Leo sighed almost inaudibly; but nonetheless, he nodded (though it was a bit too eagerly). The two adjusted themselves until comfortable, their touches light and soothing against one another. Narrowing his eyes, Elliot raised an eyebrow questioningly - averting his gaze downward once Leo nodded in approval.

The way his master's hips moved was something the raven could, and wouldn't, ever forget. Soft thrusts went against Leo's lower body, the heat and sweat already clouding his mind as he left himself harden considerably The raven shivered, feeling Elliot hardened _in_ him - another thrust, harder this time, made Leo gasp and moan out in pleasure.

_How is this so - ?_ Leo's thought trailed off, closing his eyes as Elliot's hand stroked his member. So sweetly, so softly, so _lovingly_ was the way the brunette engaged in their activity. The pounding-into-Leo, the compassionate way those cold hands caressed his hips, his waist, his sides - it was something Leo couldn't get over; something he couldn't _not_ think about. With a moan-like sigh, the raven jerked his own hips slightly - all the more to connect with Elliot.

_Master - ?_

It was close - _oh so close._ The pressure building up in Leo's nether regions made him want to cry out in pain - but it was something he felt like he needed to hold in... even if it was hard. Pants, moans, groans, whimpers and _more_ pants erupted from the raven's lips until he finally came, the result of his orgasm on Elliot's stomach, Leo's own stomach, on their nether regions and the brunette's hand.

_"Ahh - "_ came from the raven's lips, his forearm finally shielding his eyes and face from the embarrassing act. Even so, his master's cold hand snaked along that pale arms, finally slipping his finger's into Leo's as he continued to pound sweetly into Leo's entrance.

_Master, please, wake up - _

Sweat beaded down from the brunette's forward, his jaw clenched - to orgasm so soon after his servant - ? He worked his hips harder, faster, but still so lovingly. In response, Leo's body withered in pleasure, moaning weakly, his hips stiffened at the feel of the hardness becoming harder -

"Nnghh!" sounded from in between Elliot's lips, his head being thrown back by the feel of his release. Panting, he squeezed his eyes shut as he pulled himself out of his servant's, breathing a laugh as said servant let out a trembling breath.

_When we get back to the manor, there will be a feast for you - I know you declined every day-of-birth activity, but - _

Elliot hovered over Leo the tiniest bit, allowing his lips to kiss at the other's ear. Weakly, the raven's hands slid up to Elliot's face, into his beige hair as their foreheads touched once more. "Hey, Leo..."

"Yes, Elliot?"

"... Happy birthday."

With a small chuckle, Leo nodded. "Thank you, Elliot."

_We are almost arriving, I must inform you -_

"Oh, and also... Leo?" Elliot murmured, his eyebrows knotting in a slightly concerned manner. The brunette shifted slightly, blinking as he looked down at Leo's confused, violet flecked golden eyes.

"Yes...?"

"I love you."

_I hate to wake your slumber, Master, but we have arrived._

Blinking, Leo was concerned of two things: the words his master spoke, and the worried, male voice in the back of his mind. It spoke to him, urged him - but why? The raven didn't know, nor did he care much at the moment. "I... love you as well."

_Master Leo -_

Suddenly, eyelids fluttered open slowly. Leo's vision was blurry as he gripped the sword that laid across his lap comfortably - Elliot's sword, that is to say. As he narrowed his revealed eyes, he tried to get Elliot's memory out of his mind; which was something he did, and didn't, wish to do.

"Ah, you are finally awake, yes?" Vincent mused, raising an eyebrow as he looked over his master... in a way of words. After all, Leo was the one whom was going to fulfill the blonde's wish. "I say, you moved and gave out noises quite a bit. A dream, perhaps?"

Aimlessly, the Head of the Baskerville's nodded, averting his gaze out the window. _I... dreamt of Elliot? On... this day?_ Leo thought, shifting uncomfortably. It had been forever since he saw his old master in his dreams - especially the sweaty, naked view of the brunette.

When the carriage came to a stop, Leo watched as Vincent stood, stepping outside the stopped wheeled vehicle to get various things arranged. The raven sat there, patting the sweat away from his forehead. _Elliot - _

"Come now," Vincent's voice said, making the other jump slightly. "Everything is now ready - " the man continued, not mentioning the jerk of his master as he stood aside once Leo stood.

Ducking as he walked out of the carriage, Leo's cold body met the warmth of the sun. Sighing, he recalled the warmth of Elliot - the everlasting warmth that seemed to radiate off the brunette. _If only... that warmth could surround me once more._

"Come, now..." the blonde repeated, leading the way as he caught Leo's attention. Sighing heavily once more, Leo followed, not particularly caring where he was taken to. It's true all he wished to do was go straight to his room, but he knew the other would insist.

Feeling the warmth on his back, he was reminded once again of Elliot, along with the thoughts he had moments before. A very small smile settled on his lips as he murmured, "I'll see and feel you and your warmth once more tonight... Elliot."


End file.
